


Party - Changjin

by hwnghyvnjjn



Series: K-Pop Smuts [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Punishment, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwnghyvnjjn/pseuds/hwnghyvnjjn
Summary: Hyunjin glanced around the party, looking for the victim that’s be today’s sex toyORHyunjin fucks Changbin at a party
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Series: K-Pop Smuts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923979
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Party - Changjin

**Author's Note:**

> I have a bunch of mental problems at the moment so I closed “Messages - Minsung” (even though it was all pre-written). I’m not sure if I’ll be able to answer comments, but PLEASE comment one-shots you want me to do. (Smut or fluff)

Hyunjin took a sip of the drink in his hand, looking around the party. Like always, he’d only come to get a quick fuck and he’d leave. So his eyes wandered around the dancefloor, looking for today’s target. His eyes landed on a short man with black hair that was combed back neatly. The man wasn’t drinking at all, instead he was talking to a man a bit taller than him with freckles and blonde hair. Hyunjin raised an eyebrow. He wanted that man but he seemed taken; he could tell by the way Mr.Freckles was clinging to his arm and kissing his cheek every now and then. 

A normal person would target someone else, but Hyunjin desperately wanted this man.

He saw his chance when Freckles left his boyfriend’s side to talk to someone else. Hyunjin filled a red solo cup with his concoction consisting of punch and some sort of alcohol. Then he walked up to the short man. 

“Hey Princess.” Hyunjin whispered in his ear, slipping an arm around his shoulder. “Want a drink?”

The man looked up at him and narrowed his eyes for a few moments. Finally, he spoke up, saying, “Sorry, I don’t drink.”

Hyunjin rolled his eyes and started sipping from the drink he’d got for the man. “I’m Hwang Hyunjin.”

The shorter one looked up at him for a moment before saying, “I’m Seo Changbin.”

Hyunjin smirked at how easy Changbin was to talk to. “What do ya say we take a break from this crowd? Get some fresh air.”

Changbin shook his head but didn’t move away. “My boyfriend will notice I’m gone.”

“We can be quick.”

Changbin was about to say no again when he felt thick lips sucking at his exposed shoulder. He let out a gasp at Hyunjin’s actions, but again he didn’t move away. Hyunjin was wondering why he hadn’t pushed him away, but he didn’t dare ask. Instead he dragged him over to the counter and set his drink down. He wrapped his arms around Changbin’s waist and lifted him up to the counter. Changbin wrapped his legs around Hyunjin’s waist and pulled him closer. Hyunjin let his lips leave the other boy’s skin and meet his lips.

Hyunjin was about to deepen the kiss when he heard a soft voice saying, “Baby.”

Hyunjin would’ve ignored it if Changbin didn’t pull away to talk to Freckles. “Yeah Felix?”

Felix (Freckles) smiled, kissing Changbin’s cheek, making Hyunjin even more confused. Why wasn’t he stopping him?

“It’s hot in here, I’ll wait for you in the car okay?” Felix said, waiting for Changbin’s nod. Then he turned to Hyunjin and lowered his voice. “I don’t fuck him so I let other people do it. But if you dare do something he doesn't like, I’ll hunt you down and I’ll stomp on your eyelashes.” Felix pulled away with a cute smile before he walked away, leaving Hyunjin even more confused.

“Why doesn't he fuck you?”

“None of your business. Take me upstairs.”

Hyunjin sighed and nodded. He picked up the smaller boy again but this time he carried him upstairs. He walked down the halls until he found an empty room and he went inside, locking the door and setting him down on the bed. Changbin was quick to get undressed, and once he was naked, Hyunjin stepped back and admired him- his beautiful thighs, muscly arms, the way his hair fell onto the pillow below his head. Hyunjin smiled, proud of today’s choice. 

Changbin whined, bringing Hyunjin back to his senses. He quickly undressed himself and reached into his pant pocket to pull out a bottle of lube and a condom. Changbin laid back and waited for what Hyunjin would do. 

Hyunjin leaned forward to kiss Changbin’s neck at the same time as he spread lube over three of his fingers. He heard a small whine come out of Changbin’s mouth as he slowly thrusted his finger into the shorter man. Hyunjin kept his hand still for a moment but Changbin said, “You don’t have to be gentle.”

Hyunjin let out a happy sigh and immediately started roughly thrusting his finger in, quickly adding a second. This was how he liked it- fast and rough. And by the loud moans and curses Changbin was yelling out, he could tell the shorter boy liked it this way too. 

Hyunjin added a third finger, making scissoring motions to stretch Changbin out. When he could tell Changbin was ready, he pulled his fingers out and slipped on a condom as fast as he could. Changbin was whimpering below him as Hyunjin spread lube on himself, then finally lined himself up with Changbin’s enterance. He shoved himself fully inside of Changbin, earning a moan that was almost a scream. He smirked and started roughly thrusting in and out, closing his eyes and guiding himself with the sound of Changbin’s moans and gasps. He thrusted in at a particular spot that made Changbin’s back arch, and the boy’s hands roughly pulled Hyunjin’s hair. Hyunjin knew that was the spot so he hit it again and again, deliberately being just a little too rough. Changbin started to claw at Hyunjin’s back, and Hyunjin leaned down to suck at Changbin’s neck, leaving lots of purple marks all around it. 

Changbin shuddered and gasped out, “D-daddy I-I’m gonna come-“ 

Hyunjin but Changbin’s neck hard, making Changbin whimper. “Don’t come until daddy says you can.” With that he flipped the shorter boy over onto his knees, and shoved himself back inside the boy. Changbin was practically screaming under him, letting out loud curses and arching his back. Soon he couldn’t let it and he came- before Hyunjin told him to. 

Hyunjin let out a low growl and leaned over, mouth near Changbin’s ear. “Did daddy tell you to come?”

Changbin whimpered a bit and shook his head, dropping onto his elbows. 

“Use. Your. Words.”

Changbin closed his eyes tight, scared of the anger in Hyunjin’s voice. So he obediently said, “N-no, not y-yet…”

“Mmh. And what did you do?”

Changbin buried his face in the pillow below him, mumbling, “I came, daddy.”

Hyunjin nodded and pushed himself up. Then he pushed himself into Changbin as hard as he could, making Changbin scream and whimper in pain. Hyunjin paid no attention to the cries and instead continued thrusting at his fast pace, set on pleasuring him however he wanted. To Changbin‘s surprise, Hyunjin was able to keep his speed for a long time. Hyunjin even started grabbing Changbin’s hips, pulling them in to meet Hyunjin as he thrusted. 

Changbin was crying at this point, the overstimulation hurting like a bitch. Changbin couldn’t tell if he liked it, but he knew he didn’t want it to stop. His knuckles were white from gripping the sheets below him, and his neck was aching from the bruises Hyunjin gave him. But he didn’t dare ask Hyunjin to stop. 

And Hyunjin didn’t stop. Not when he felt his own orgasm approaching, and not when he was told of Changbin’s. He kept thrusting until he was satisfied. Then, finally, he said, “You can come, Princess.” 

Changbin let out a flurry of thank you’s and came along with Hyunjin. His body shook as he dropped onto the stomach, completely tired out. Hyunjin slipped off the condom and collapsed next to him, both of them out of breath and tired. And as much as Changbin wanted to pass out in Hyunjin’s arms, he knew he had to get back to his boyfriend before he got worried. Reluctantly, he rolled over and tried to stand up, but his legs immediately collapsed under him. 

Hyunjin sighed and picked up the boy, helping to dress him. He sat him down and dressed himself before he wordlessly picked Changbin up, carrying him downstairs. Changbin thanked him and pointed at where Felix was waiting in his car. Hyunjin helped him in his seat and Felix looked up at him, saying, “Did you mistreat my baby?” 

Hyunjin just narrowed his eyes and closed the door, ignoring Freckle’s words. Then he started heading home, glad he got a good fuck before he left the party.


End file.
